More Than Anything
by undercoversmutter
Summary: Movie night for Elena and Damon turns into something, much, much more. Smutty Oneshot.


A/N: It's my first Delena and only my second smutty fic. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Elena glared at Damon from the corner of her eyes. Well, her peripherals really. She feared that if she actually looked at him from the corner of her eyes, she would be too tempted to turn her face to glance at him. And the slightest moment would raise his suspicions. Damn those heightened vampire senses!

"What do you want to watch?"

Elena nearly jumped off the sofa. She had been so distracted in her thoughts and intensely straining out of the corner of her eyes that Damon's voice startled her. "Hmmm?"

"What do you want to watch?" Damon repeated.

"Oh, I don't know." Elena sat rigidly upright in her seat, forcing herself to look forward rather than at Damon. Damn it, damn it, damn it! It shouldn't matter whether she looked at him. It hadn't mattered until a few weeks ago when he kissed her. Now she didn't know how to react around him. Mostly because every time she looked at him, she thought of that night, of that kiss, of his lips. Her pulse quickened, her breathing became shallower, and she lost all of focus of every thing that surrounded her. Damon just intensely stared down at her, a smirk playing at his lips all the while, as if he could read her every thought. And it drove Elena wild out of frustration…desire…longing.

"Elena, I just flipped through all of the channels." At this, Elena cocked her head to the side. He sounded defeated. She sighed. Movie night had been her idea, her attempt at returning things to some sort of normalcy. Well, normal for her and Damon, at least. Things would never be actually normal for Elena anymore. Not while she was a Doppelganger. Not while Klaus was wrecking havoc at Mystic Falls. Not while she was in love with a vampire.

"We can watch whatever you want."

Damon tilted his head back, looking at her upside down from where he was lounging on the sofa. "Maybe I had other things in mind," he replied suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Elena inhaled deeply. She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. It was hard to protest something, when it was all you had been thinking about for the past thirty minutes, hell, the past few months…when you wanted it more than anything.

Elena closed her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts, only to be faced with Damon's piercing eyes when she reopened him. As if he had read her deepest desires, he pushed her hair behind her ear. Elena turned her head, brushing her cheek along his palm. Before she could react, Damon crashed his lips against hers. She grabbed his shirt by fistfuls, pulling him closer, battling his tongue with hers, trying to assert herself in the situation.

Elena playfully bit the bottom of Damon's lip, causing him to pull away. "Not allowed."

Elena pouted. "Well, that's no fun."

"Things like that will get you in trouble."

Elena smiled slyly. She leaned closer to Damon, whispering in his ear, "I'm always getting myself into trouble." She lightly bit his earlobe, causing him to growl under his breath. She continued taking turns between biting and sucking playfully.

Damon grabbed Elena by the hips, quickly maneuvering her to where she was laying on the sofa and he was straddling her. He began his onslaught: kissing, licking, sucking her neck and collar bone while letting his hands roam every inch of her body.

Elena's breathing became more and more erratic. She grabbed a fistful of Damon's hair, pulling him closer as she wrapped her legs around him. "Daaammooonnn," she moaned.

Damon pulled away. He propped himself up as looked into Elena's eyes. "We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with." Elena smiled to herself at his sincerity before quickly kissing him to reassure him of her intentions. "You sure?"

"More than anything."

Elena cried in exhilaration as Damon tore off her shirt and bra. She kissed Damon's lips, licking the bottom one, begging for entry. Apparently, that was all that he needed, as he lost every bit of restraint he ever displayed. His hands traveled up and down her sides, leaving goose bumps as he went, his hands only stopping to squeeze, cup, and pleasure as he pleased.

Elena fumbled as she found the bottom of Damon's shirt, but Damon quickly broke away from their passionate kiss to assist. In less than a second, Damon's shirt lay on the floor next to the remains of Elena's clothes. Damon effortlessly unbuttoned Elena's jeans and slid them off in one move.

Damon smirked at Elena's red lacy thong. "Never pictured you in a thong." But before Elena could respond, he began rubbing her inner thighs, working his way up, feeling her wetness, and working his way back towards her inner thighs, driving Elena wild from pleasure. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she tried to suppress a moan from escaping her lips. She could feel Damon's smirk against her inner thighs, as he began to kiss the same path his fingers traced.

Elena lost all control. She barely noticed as Damon removed her thong, discarding it with the rest of the clothes on the floor. Damon returned to her inner thigh, licking and kissing the same path once again. He paused teasingly before licking her clit and pushing tongue deep into Elena's core. Elena grabbed a fistful of Damon's hair and rocked her hips.

"God Damon!" Elena yelled in pleasure. Damon continued to smirk as he only delved deeper. Elena moaned once more. "I need you." More tongue, more panting. "Now!"

As if Damon had been waiting for those very words, he quickly inserted two fingers, teasing Elena with more please. "Daaammmmon!" she pleaded as she slid his pants and boxer briefs off. Damon quickly thrusted himself into Elena, causing her to dig her nails into his back and cry out in pleasure. Damon pulled out and re-entered with a little more force and and a little more speed. Elena bucked her hips against him.

"Faster." Damon did as he told and sped his pace up. "Harder." Damon smirked as he thrusted even deeper into Elena's core, as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping at her. He was at his breaking point. It was all he could do to hold on. In and out. Deeper and faster. He heard Elena cry out in pleasure, felt Elena's nails dig into his back, and felt her body began to spasm beneath his as she rode out his climax. That was all he needed as he thrusted one more time, eliciting a long moan from his lips as he rode out his own climax.

Damon flipped him and Elena over to where Elena was resting on his chest. He held her tightly, listening to her panting as it subsided. He kissed her forehead as Elena gently trailed her fingertips up and down his torso. They lay there for several minutes, neither of them saying anything before Elena broke the silence. "That was my favorite bra." She noticed the shredded remains of her red bra that lay in a pile of other discarded clothes.

"I'll take you to Vickies tomorrow. We can pick out some new things together."

Elena giggled. "I bet." She sat up, straddling Damon. She kissed his cheek and worked her way to his collar bone, driving him insane. "I think it's time for round two."

"Oh really?" Damon asked suggestively.

Elena smirked as she teasingly kissed him and began stroking him. And with that, Damon growled before pulling Elena as close to him as possible. Because he would always her more than anything.


End file.
